


is it me? I know its me!

by lemonkisses



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkisses/pseuds/lemonkisses





	is it me? I know its me!

im such a selfish, angry, manipulative fuck whos a compulsive liar. its the only way I can get though this world and help myself, I hope you can see that yourself. i hope I could be like the others who are really good at it, you need to learn. need to learn that I'm not messed up, I know you know others. i know you just hate me. i cant blame you


End file.
